deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Josuke Higashikata (JoJolion)
Josuke Higashikata, referred to by fans as Jo2uke (because he is the second person in the series to have the name) or Gappy (because of the distinctive gap in his teeth), is the main protagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure part 8: JoJolion. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *JoJo Battle Royale *Josuke Higashikata (DiU) vs Josuke Higashikata (JJL) *Josuke Higashikata (JoJolion) vs Monkey D. Luffy Possible Opponents * History An amnesiac who cropped up in the aftermath of the 2011 earthquake/tsunami crisis in Morioh, Japan, found inside one of the enigmatic earthen structures called "Wall Eyes". His current full name stems from two things: "Josuke" was dubbed upon him by Yasuho Hirose, the woman who found him, and his surname comes from the family that took him in, the Higashikatas. Josuke has but one driving goal at the start of the part: find out his identity. Although initially theorised to be a deceased sailor by the name of Yoshikage Kira, this is revealed to be (partially) wrong by later. Namely, the...oddities surrounding Josuke's physiology, notably his four testicles, and his 'split' facial features like his mouth and eyes which seem to resemble if someone stitched together two separate people's. Despite these contradictions, it's no coincidence he resembles Yoshikage Kira, as Josuke is the result of an odd fusion between two people, Yoshikage Kira comprising one half, Josefumi Kujo comprising the other. The apparent combination of Josefumi and Kira is the result of the Rokakaka fruit's equivalent exchange property, another mystery of the part. Death Battle Info Powers and Abilities Stand: Soft & Wet Soft & Wet, originally the Stand of Josefumi Kujo, is a close-range Stand, similar to Gold Experience in that (besides the Prince references) lacks the amazing super strength/speed of Crazy Diamond or Star Platinum and is more ability reliant in battle. Soft & Wet's primary power is to plunder '''things, as in, to steal something's property with the bubbles that S&W generates. It is not limited by state of matter, isolating hot coffee, poisonous gas, and cat fur in his bubbles on three separate occasions. Not even abstract laws of reality are safe, stealing the sound from a wall to make a silent getaway, or the friction from a floor. Though lesser-used than '''plunder, S&W can be used effectively in close combat, Josefumi using it once to put one of the A. Phex Brothers out of commission with a barrage of punches. Misc * Josuke demonstrates himself as above-average in Stand-less CQC (a trait likely carried over from Josefumi), holding his own in a 2v1 against the A. Phex brothers—two trained athletes. * Throughout the part, Josuke demonstrates natural intellect that borders on genius (a trait likely carried over from Kira), doing his own sleuthing and being more than capable of deceiving those around him. Feats * Faults * Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Protagonist Category:Japan Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:Summoners Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Main Protagonist Category:Teenagers Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Fusions Category:Combatants with a unique power